


A Surprise from Number Seven

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, F/M, Good Uncle Diego, Good Uncle Klaus, Grumpy Uncle Five, I like this show and Twilight and Charlie and Vanya make a great couple, I tried my best, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, so here ya go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Vanya ran away when she and her siblings turned 16, a while after Ben died. Her siblings tried to find her but they eventually stopped. Now she's back because of their father's death and her siblings are in for a surprise.





	1. Back Home But With a Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing in the show they're all 31 but for the sake of this fic they're all 32 years old.

She looked at the building of what usually haunted her dreams on bad days.

The home of where she spent her childhood.

Or lack of it.

Either way...it didn't hold much happy memories at all.

Vanya had moved out once they all turned 16, she had planned to do it at 17, but once Ben died and Klaus started to spiral more into drugs....well she didn't have much of an option when you realize that your family is falling apart.

She was never looked for really to be quite honest.

Must've been that she cut off her hair short and moved away to be with her still husband.

Or she had gone far away from home to a small town.

Or because she knew none of them cared.

However...17 years later she's back....this time the old man is dead and everyone will be together once again.

However, the rest of her siblings would have a much better reason to hate her

One, for disappearing and two, for writing the book.

Vanya takes a deep breath, she was nervous, her anxiety rising a little but not by a lot. Must of helped with an equally as socially awkward husband who showed his emotions clear to her.

Vanya takes a deep breath, _'I can do this,'_ she thought to herself as she walked in.

She walked into what felt an empty home and she pried away from the memories that tried to flood into her mind. She counts backwards to 10, that always helped. She was glad that her husband hated seeing her be taken back by horrible memories and helped her out.

She looked around, mostly to see if anything changed really.

Not by a long shot really.

 _"Vanya?"_ a soft voice calls out and she looks up to see Allison.

Her older sister.

They may have been born in the same day and time, but since she didn't have powers her siblings considered her the little sister.

She watched as elegant Allison walked down the stairs, eyeing her, and in that moment Vanya wished she was little again so that she can be invincible again.

Or just never written the book.

She was young, and she needed to show the world how even this super powered family was fucked up.

She wanted to take off her ring....but she couldn't do that.

She moved on once she left and she was proud of it.

She just hoped the others didn't see it.

* * *

 _"We looked for you, did you know?"_ was the first thing out of her lips as she walked down the steps.

She was shocked to see her baby sister here, back at their childhood home.

Even if it was for the wrong reason.

She looked so different from the prim and proper girl who would play the violin all day long.

Her long hair was gone and so were her bangs.

Did she still play the violin?

How have the years treated her?

 _"Must've not looked hard enough,"_ was the weak reply she got and the insides of her waned to scream. To shout at Number 7 for leaving the family, but then again she wasn't one to talk.

Once Vanya ran away Klaus did as well. It was only One, Two, and Three left.

Until a month before their 18th birthday.

Number Two left, ran after to see Klaus when he got a phone call and never came back.

Then she left as well but she knew Diego left because he hated how Luthor just ignored and brushed aside the mission of finding their baby sister years ago.

To be quite honest...yes, they really didn't look hard enough because they believed she died up until her book was published and she disappeared again.

* * *

She got glared at of course, mostly by Diego and Luthor, but Luther could go fuck off.

Diego...she just wished he'd just let it go, she just wrote small things of their lives...even if it showed everyone their true colors and powers.

She nervously played with her wedding ring as Luthor argued about their father's stupid monicle. Diego was right. What did it matter? The autopsy showed signs of natural causes.

Once she and everyone, minus Diego, left the foyer (idk what it's called) she just sat on the stairs. She fiddles with her ring and smiles softly at the fond memory of the proposal before tilting her head as music started to play.

She smiles softly and closed her eyes before her body started to dance along to it.

She was about to leave the mansion, even if she was part of the family she felt as if she didn't have a right to stay at for the funeral. She wasn't powerful, she was ordinary and she was fine with that.

Until she felt the wind pick up and get strong. She heard a loud noise in the back where Ben's statue was located at. She frowns and runs outside where the rest of her siblings were, minus Klaus.

She was shocked on who came out of the blue ball of light.

* * *

Vanya and the rest of her siblings stared in disbelief as they looked at their long lost brother, who was now in front of them making himself a peanut butter with marshmallow sandwich.

 _"So from the way you guys are looking at Vanya something happened other than the amazing book she published?"_ he asked sarcastically as he looked up at his siblings.

 _"Other than that she ran away,"_ Luthor says with a huff as he glared at his now not missing sister.

Five took a bite out his sandwich, a sandwich she made him every night that she waited for him.

He frowns, _"pray tell can you repeat that again? She did what?"_

She was happy of course, but she was shocked to see him in his 13 year old body.

She played with her ring out of habit.

Which caught the attention of Five and Klaus.

 _"What's that?"_ was the question that caught the attention of the rest of their siblings.

 _"What's what?"_ Allison asked with a confused look in her face.

 _"What's on your finger Vanya?"_ Five almost hissed out at her.

She looked down and saw that they were all looking at her wedding ring.

Her cheeks tinted a light pink as she blushed.

 _"Is...is that what I think it is?"_ Allison said with a shocked look in her face.

She holds up her finger and gives them a small smile, _"it's my wedding ring."_

Her siblings looked at her in shock and eyed the ring on her finger. They then finally noticed the small engagement ring in her right hand.

 _"What?"_ they all ask simultaneously as if confused.

 _"I'm....married,"_ she says with a small smile on her face.

_"To who?"_

_"I'm sorry to intrude mister and miss Hargreeves but you have some guests who are looking for Miss Vanya,"_ Pogo says as he walked into the kitchen.

And in walked a scruffy looking man, he had a mustache and wore a flannel shirt with jeans.

With him came a very pale looking girl, she had chocolate brown eyes and Vanya's straight brown hair. She wore a blue bowling shirt with a long sleeved gray shirt underneath with jeans and sneakers.

 _"Um....guys...this is my husband, Charlie Swan-Hargreeves and..."_ she gestures to the girl and smiles a little and she got a small smile in return as well.

_"This is my daughter, Isabella Grace-Maria Swan-Hargreeves."_

Her siblings just stood there in shock as they stared at the small family.

All of them however, could see from observing that the girl was in her late teens and counted down from how old they all were.

They were a little concerned at thinking what age Vanya had the girl.

They really now wanted to know the reason on why she ran away from the home that they all shared as children.


	2. Backstories and Funerals

Vanya walked up to Charlie and gave him a peck on the lips before hugging Isabella who hugged her back a bit tightly.

Her siblings watched in curiosity and shock before Five clears his throat to catch their attention.

_"Do pray tell how this happened?"_ he asks with not tone to his speech.

_"Pogo can you take Bella to one of the guest rooms?"_ Vanya asks Pogo, she always told Bella that having her was something that she saw as freedom, but she didn't want her daughter to hear her siblings reaction to her story.

_"Was that a bowling shirt she was wearing?"_ Klaus asks out of the blue which was ignored by the rest of their siblings.

Vanya sighs and smiles warmly at Charlie.

_"Remember how dad let me go to public school once we turned 12?"_ she asks them.

They all nod and Five huffs, _"yeah. Mom spent a whole morning helping you pick out an outfit which pissed off Diego,"_ he says eyeing Diego.

_"Well...I met Charlie there. He was at the school since his parents were having a hard time during something. So his great aunt took him in and he attended the school dad enrolled me in."_

She smiles shyly at Charlie and he returns the smile while blushing a bit, his ears turned a little pink.

_"Well...we slowly became friends and....we started to date."_

Her siblings where leaning closer to hear her. Luther had a small glare on his face.

Vanya nervously plays with the ring on her finger, _"so...we dated and I used...my violin practices as an excuse to actually go on dates with Charlie in secret. Then...we did it for the first time when were all still 15 years old."_

Klaus lets out a high pitched giggle, _"are you saying you left after you found out you were pregnant?!"_

The light pink on their sister's cheeks confirmed what they were all thinking.

_"Wait...are you saying you ran away...when you found out you were pregnant?"_ Allison asks with a bit of shock written on her face.

_"I did,"_ she says in a small whisper which shocked her siblings.

* * *

All of them stayed silent just thinking the same thing.

_'She left because she was pregnant.'_

Diego was a little shocked to say the least, he honestly believed she ran away as to spite their father.

Klaus just stayed quiet and realized what that meant.

He was an uncle. Vanya ran away while pregnant.

Was she scared? They were all 16 she had to be, especially with how young his sister was and her husband.

Luther and Allison just stayed quiet, they were the only ones who eventually didn't care that Vanya ran away. However, both were shocked at the reason why Vanya ran away.

Five...well he was angry. Not that she ran away, but for the reason why. He had missed Vanya greatly and now that he's back he finds her married and with a child.

A child. Who...when you do the math is 16 years old, exactly the amount of years his siblings told him she was missing.

* * *

_"I...was scared. Scared of what would happen because I didn't want to tell dad. After I found out...I told Charlie and...well he called his parents and they were more than welcome to take me in,"_ she said while holding Charlie's hand.

_"You...left...because you were pregnant?"_ Klaus repeats with a small voice that surprised them all.

_"We were drifting apart Klaus, after Ben..."_ the room fell silent as they remembered Number Six.

_"I....I was scared and I didn't want to stay here any longer."_

_"You could've left a note!"_ Luther exclaims out loud as if to accuse her of something.

_"Oh shut up Luther, what was she going to write? 'Hey dad I'm running away the reason being it's because I'm pregnant and you're going to be a grampa?'"_ Klaus hisses out to Number One.

_"When...was Isabella born?"_ Diego asks softly, he may be mad at Vanya but he was just glad she was alive. However, now he was curious about his niece.

_"June 5th,"_ she says with a small smile.

_"So...exactly 9 months after our birthday,"_ Allison softly whispers out.

_"Yeah....and 3 years after she was born me and Charlie got married,"_  she says with a small smile and looks up at Charlie before sighing.

_"So...I'm really jet lagged...I'm going to my room, come on Charlie,"_ Vanya says softly and takes her husband to her old room.

They all stand there quietly before Klaus breaks the silence.

_"Yes I know she's pale as hell,"_ he huffs out chuckling.

His siblings look at him crazily and he rolls his eyes, _"you all forget I can see ghosts geez."_ He leaves out the part  _'when I'm sober.'_

To them they didn't need to. They didn't really care that much.

_"Dear Benny boo just commented on how our dear niece is pale as flipping snow."_

_"She looks...a bit like Vanya,"_ Allison says and they all nod.

_"It's in the eyes,"_ Klaus drawls out as he now craddles the ashes of their father in his arms.

_"Do you think Vanya told her about us?"_ Luther asks, still a bit shocked at the news of Vanya having a daughter.

_"Probably but I doubt it and I don't blame her,"_ Klaus hums.

_"Well...we should probably hold the ceremony now-"_

_"We should wait till Vanya's fully rested,"_ Allison cuts him off and raised an eyebrow as if to see if he would argue.

Luther sighs, _"fine."_

* * *

The funeral was short and very uneventful other than Diego and Luther fighting.

Vanya held Charlie's hand as he comforted her. He may have not liked her father from what she's told him, but...well he has to comfort her.

_"Guys stop, please!"_ Vanya yells out at them in the rain.

She was ignored and then bam...Luthor got cut by one of Diego's knives...right after destroying Ben's statue.

Vanya sighs, _"he never knows when to stop,"_ she says softly.

Diego heard her and wanted to say something, but decided against it.

Klaus was going to stay behind but then he felt a small tug on his jacket, he looks up from where he sat and sees that it was his niece.

_"You're going to get sick if you stay out here,"_ she says softly with a worried look on her face.

Fuck, she did look like Vanya, especially with how she looked with the concerned look in her face.

_"Oh why I'm touched, but why would dear Isabella care about me?"_ he asks with a drag of his cigarette.

_"Because you're my uncle you idiot,"_ she says with a small awkward smile.

Fuck.

He was her uncle.

He had a niece, one much older than Allison's kid.

Fuck it. Might as well become her favorite one to spite the others.

He stands up and notices how her cheeks are tinted pink from the cold, was it normal for her to be that pale? She looked almost as pale as snow.

He hums and cocks his head to the side before dropping his cigarette and steps on it to light it out.

_"Alright Isabella, let's go."_

_"It's Bella."_

Klaus turned to look at her and she shyly looked down, yep this is Vanya's kid.

_"I prefer to go by Bella,"_ she says softly as if embarrassed.

_"Well alright. In we go Bells!"_ he exclaims and they go inside to the mansion where their very dysfunctional family were at.

**Author's Note:**

> Just think of Billy Burke for Charlie since I can't describe people and Kristen Steward for Bella. Also her engagement ring is somewhat silvery with a bit of copper idk.


End file.
